SpongeBob SquarePants - Ripped Pants - What Should've Happened
by Dreadwing216
Summary: Based on the "How it Should've Ended" stories I decided to write this story down. After SpongeBob drowns from falling off his surf board (while ripping his pants) Sandy feels devastated but when the sponge's ghost appears the squirrel then comes with an idea on how to bring back her friend and how to breath underwater. Contains Spandy.


**Ripped Pants – What Should've Happened in the Episode**

**Scene 1: SpongeBob...is gone**

What if SpongeBob did drown after falling off his surf board? Find out what happens in this story with drama but some small romance between two characters.

On the beach SpongeBob was on the sand not moving. A life gaurd sees this and thinks of it as a serious situation..and it was.

Life Gaurd: Holy fish paste! It's a guy! The life gaurd jumps down from his look-out post and runs to the sponge but realises he was too late. SpongeBob...was dead. Everyone surrounds the life gaurd as he looks up at the sky. Life Gaurd: Why? Why?! WHY?! Sandy then came into the crowd looking shocked.

Sandy: SpongeBob?! Is he alright? The life gaurd puts a fin on SpongeBob's body checking for a pulse...but there was none. He then shakes his head sadly. Sandy then had tears coming into her eyes as she knew that her best friend (and secret crush) SpongeBob was gone.

Larry the Lobster then bowed his head in sorrow. Everyone were then crying and sobbing mourning over the loss of SpongeBob.

The news soon spread as Patrick, Mr Krabs, Squidward, Pearl, Mrs Puff, Plankton and Karen hear the sad news. Patrick and Mr Krabs were mostly upset and the others well they were also very sad.

After the funeral of SpongeBob at Goo Lagoon everyone then went into their homes still very sad and upset about the loss of SpongeBob...but mostly Sandy was upset. She went back to her treedomee and cried her eyes out while watching a vdeo tape on the memories and fun times that she and SpongeBob had together. After wwatching it Sandy went into her bed and went to sleep..in a teary way making it hard for to get to sleep.

** Scene 2: SpongeBob's Ghost**

**It was night time and everyone were asleep still thinking and remembering about SpongeBob. In the treedome Sandy was still sad while she was asleep. Tossing and turning she got out of bed and puts on her dreesing gown. **

**Darkness only surrounded the treedome as the moon shone brightly in the night sky. **

**Sandy: (sniffling) Oh SpongeBob. Why did you have to drown? I knew I shouldn't have let y'all on that surf board. Suddenly a small voice was heard from behind but it wasn't Larry or in her head. Voice: You should've warned me.**

**Sandy looked from behind but nothing was there. Sandy: Hello? Anyone here? Nothing but just blackness. She turned around looking out through the dome staring off int the darkness. Sandy: I knew it. I'll be alone for the rest of my life.**

**From behind on the grassy floor a ghostly figure slowly appeared. It was SpongeBob...as a ghost. SpongeBob could touch anything he sees but he could breath air as well. SpongeBob: You are not alone anymore Sandy. The squirrel heard this and she thought it was just Larry but just to be sure she slowly turned around to meet the ghostly SpongeBob face to face. She was shocked and was still very sad.**

**Sandy: S-S-SpongeBob?! Is that...you? SpongeBob then let out a small smile as Sandy stared at him in shock. SpongeBob: Yes Sandy...this is me. **

**The squirrel still had a tear in her eye and as it dribbled down her cheek SpongeBob gently used his arm and wiped the tear away. SpongeBob: Did you really think I was going to forget about you when I drowned Sandy? I would never do that!**

**Sandy wanted to hug SpongeBob right now but she wasn't sure if she could touch him or not. Sandy: SpongeBob are you touchable since you are a ghost?**

**SpongeBob had already wiped away Sandy's tear from her cheek so his answer was... **

**SpongeBob: Yes Sandy I'm touchable. The squirrel then wrapped her arms around his ghostly squared body. Sandy: You have no idea how worried I was about you! But now...your gone. **

**Sandy begins to cry as SpongeBob realises that he was wrong to rip his pants while on a surf board. He then broke the embrace and looks at her.**

**SpongeBob: No it was MY fault. I was acting like a complete fool of myself. If only there was a way I could come back as my self again. **

**Despite the fact that SpongeBob was a ghost only Sandy could see him but nobody else could. SpongeBob then notieced the video tape on the table and looked at it in interest. SpongeBob: What is this Sandy? **

**Sandy: Oh that's a video tape of all the fun times we had together. Do you want to take a look at it? SpongeBob: Would I? Of course! The two walked to the treehouse and turned on the television. SpongeBob: I'll get the popcorn. SpongeBob walked to the stove and turned on some popcorn. **

**The tasty snack was finished popping (litterly) and the ghostly SpongeBob bought it back to the waiting squirrel. **

**Sandy: OK let's watch the video. The tape was put into the video tape recorder then the TV shows the first memory...**

**The first memory to appear was when SpongeBob tried to save Sandy from a giant clam but the tables are then turned as Sandy saves the sponge. The second memory that was showing is when SpongeBob and Patrick throw a welcome home party for the squirrel but un-aware that she had fleas. **

**After at least nineteen differant memories were shown (including when SpongeBob was Mayor of New Kelp City but that was then he lost his memory) there was one memory that was saved for last...the time when SpongeBob and Sandy had a picnic on top of Sand Mountain and the tongue wrestling French kissing moment they shared. (This is in my previous story "SpongeBob SquarePants - Valentines Day - Deleted Scene")**

**SpongeBob: That was the best memory of them all Sandy. The squirrel then looked sad then she rememberd her machine she built. Then she had an idea. A very clever tatic that works this much...Great Plan! Yep it will work. **

**Sandy: SpongeBob I just know how to bring you back to life. **

**The machine then started to spark and flash as it hasn't been tested yet. Sandy was then knocked unconscious when a light flash hit her. **

** Scene 3: SpongeBob...is back!**

**The squirrel was still unconscious after the machine was finished. The door then opened to reveal SpongeBob was no longer a ghost...he was back!**

**The sponge walked out of the machine and saw Sandy knocked out. **

**SpongeBob: Sandy? Are you OK? The squirrel heard the sponge's voice then woke up to see him back to normal...but wasn't quite sure. **

**Sandy: SpongeBob...are you alive? The sponge then smiled and nodded his head. SpongeBob: Yes Sandy...it is me and I'm alive! **

**The squirrel then jumped to her feet and hugged the sponge with some tears in her eyes. She was now happy he was back. **

**Sandy: Oh my machine worked but I'm so happy you're alive! The sponge ended their hug and looked at Sandy.**

**SpongeBob: Thank you Sandy. You have given my life back! I'm back everyone! The sponge then realised he didn't have a helmet on so he quickly got a water vase and puts it on. **

**Sandy: Well since you're alive...there is something I wanted to do before you drowned in the ocean. **

**The squirrel then walked over to SpongeBob then started to lift up his helmet. SpongeBob: Sandy? What are you doing? However Sandy didn't answer. She instead lifted up SpongeBob and kisses him on the lips.**

**SpongeBob was a first surprised and nervous but that all disappeared as he kissed her back. The two then started to do their French kissing/tongue wrestling challenge like they did in the Valentines' Day memorey. Sandy was mixing her strawberry scented breath with SpongeBob's cool-mint scented breath will their tongues were trying to prove which was the toughest one. Then SpongeBob started to run low on water so they ended their kiss and the sponge puts his helmet on.**

**The sponge looked at the squirrel with dreamy, sparkling eyes. Sandy then also had another idea. She also made this pill that makes her breathe underwater so she doesn't need her helmet or suit. Sandy: Hey SpongeBob wait here for a second. The yellow sponge waited as whatever Sandy was doing. In her lab Sandy took the risk and ate the pill which gave her a little pain but that soon faded away as Sandy tried on a water helmet just to make sure the pill DID take affect. Sandy: Sucess! It works! The squirrel walked in with the water helmet on. **

**SpongeBob was now suprised at Sandy wearing a water helmet. SpongeBob: S-Sandy? Why are you breathing water? Sandy then smiled down at him until the sponge realised what she have done. Sandy could now breathe underwater!**

** SpongeBob: Well...now that I'm alive...I've been holding onto this for a long time Sandy. And here it is. The squirrel knew what SpongeBob was going to do. He took out of his pocket a small velvet case and bent down on one knee then opened the ring box to reveal the engagement ring which was a lovely diamond stubbed ring which said: "I Love You" incrusted onto the golden edges. **

**SpongeBob: Sandy Cheeks...Will you marry me? Sandy knew she was waiting for that moment to come. She then looked at SpongeBob, wrapped her arms around his square body and gave a smile. Sandy: Yes I will marry you SpongeBob!**

**SpongeBob then fits the engagement ring onto Sandy's finger and smiled at the squirrel. The two then took off their helmets and then started to do another tongue wrestling match. **

** Scene 4: The Wedding (not a play)**

**The news soon broke that SpongeBob was bought back to life thanks to Sandy's bring-a-person-from-a-ghost-back-to-life machine. Then SpongeBob told everyone in the town that he was going to get married to Sandy. The town was happy for the town and promised to be there. **

**Two weeks later the entire of Bikini Bottom town were at the chapel which was outside the Krusty Krab since SpongeBob asked Mr Krabs to do the occasion by his restaurant. His boss agreed and promised not to be cheap...but just this once. **

**Patrick was the ring carrier, the Chocolate Guy was the priest, Squidward was he organ player and Mr Krabs was the best man while his daughter Pearl was the bride's maid for Sandy. **

**SpongeBob was in his tuxedo waiting for his bride to walk to the alter. Then Pearl came out to see everyone. Pearl: The bride is coming everyone! Squidward then started to play the wedding music as Sandy started to walk down the isle holding a bonquet of flowers wearing her velie and white bridal gown. On the altar SpongeBob stands with eyes sparkling with his best man Mr Krabs beside him. Sandy then got onto the altar. **

**The crazy Chocolate Guy then started his praise. Chocolate Guy: Everyone in Bikini Bottom and friends...we are all gathered here today on this special occasion to SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks. If there is someone there who thinks that these two should not be together please let them speak now or forever hold their peace. **

**Silence was only heard and no one said a word. The Chocolate Guy then continued his speaking while SpongeBob and Sandy looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Mr Krabs and Pearl smiled at the two characters. **

**Mr Krabs: Well SpongeBob is one lucky guy to get married to his new fiancée. Pearl: Yeah! I sure hope I get married one day Daddy! The crab looked at his daughter with a nervous expression. Mr Krabs: We will see darling. **

**The Chocolate Guy continued his speech then. Chocolate Guy: Now then...SpongeBob will you take Sandy as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to care for her? SpongeBob looked at the squirrel with a romantic look. **

**SpongeBob: I do. The priest then turned to Sandy. **

**Chocolate Guy: And Sandy will you take SpongeBob as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to care for him? Sandy looked at SpongeBob with a romantic look as well. **

**Sandy: I do...because I love him. Everyone in the audience gave a "aw..." after she had said that. **

**Patrick then came on and gave the two their rings. After sliding their rings on the preist once more continued. **

**Chocolate Guy: Very well. by the power vested in me, and to all of Bikini Bottom I now pronounce you both sponge and squirrel. You may now kiss the bride SpongeBob. Since Sandy didn't need her air helmet anymothe both SpongeBob and Sandy could now kiss each other at their REAL wedding. **

**SpongeBob proceeded to lifting up Sandy's velie then catching the squirel by surprise SpongeBob wrapped his arm around her waist and brings her closer to him. Both of them then closed their eyes and gave a VERY passionate kiss while once more tongue wrestling/French kissing each other as the crowd cheers. **

**SpongeBob and Sandy ended their French kiss as the priest came back on. Chocolate Guy: Ladies and Gentelman...I now present to you Mr and Mrs Cheeks! **

**The crowd roared (litterly) with excitement anod happiness as SpongeBob picked up Sandy into his arms and carried her to where their limo was waiting.**

**The End**

**(This ending is based on Dark Deception's story The SpongeBob SquarePants Wedding)**

**Hoped you liked this new story. It took me a VERY long time to complete. Review if you want to or not.**


End file.
